Atem's Questionable Job
by Constructive Critic Writer
Summary: Atem has a new job. A WELL paying job. Yugi and the gang want to find out what it is. But when they hear the sounds coming from the job site, they are shocked...two-shot.


Atem's...Questionable Job

Written by: Constructive Critic Writer

Summary: Atem has a new job. A new, well paying job! Yugi and the gang want to know what his new job is, so they follow him. But what if the sounds they hear are the last thing they expected...? Twoshot.

* * *

"Well, I'm off to my job, abiou!" Atem said as he walked through the door.

"Okay, Atem! See you later!" Yugi waved. It wasn't too long before Atem was out of sight.

"Okay, guys. The coast is clear," Yugi said suddenly.

Within a few seconds, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Shizuka (Joey's sister, I just like this name better), Seto and Mokuba all showed up within Yugi's home.

"Okay, so we all know the plan, right?" Yugi asked everyone.

"Of course we do!" Joey exclaimed. "We folla Atem to da place where he's workin'..."

"Then see what he does, without getting caught," Tea continued.

"We see how much it pays..." Tristan said.

"Then see if we can do it ourselves," Duke went on.

"And if we can..." Mai said.

"Then we try to get hired!" Shizuka said.

"Perfect. Okay, let's move out!" Yugi said.

"Time out, Yug. Why is moneybags and his little bro wit' us again?" Joey asked.

"I already told you, mutt. I just want to make sure that Atem isn't making anymore money than me," Kaiba scowled. "After all, he's already the top duelist. The last thing I want is for him to be richer than me. And Mokuba is with me because he was bored."

"That's right!" Mokuba declared.

"Anyway, let's go!" Yugi said, leaving. The rest followed him.

* * *

The gang managed to follow Atem to a shady-looking building. They watched from the bushes as the former pharaoh went through a red colored door after looking around for a bit.

"Okay, this is the place," Yugi said, jumping from the bushes. The rest did the same.

"Now what, Yug?" Joey questioned.

"I suggest that we get closer to the door and see if we can hear anything," Shizuka said.

The gang did just that. With Yugi in the lead, they snuck up towards the door without being seen. If you don't count that little child and his mother, who just told the child to look away when they saw the large group.

"Okay, we made it!" Mai cheered.

"Hear anything, Yugi?" Tristan asked Yugi, who's ear was against the door.

"Not yet...Wait, I hear something!" Yugi said.

_"So, you've come to, huh?" _Atem's voice could be heard.

_"Wha-what's going on...?" _A young female's voice could be heard.

"It sounds like Atem's talking to someone. A female, if the tone of the voice means anything," Yugi said.

"Really? Let me hear!" Tea (who was rather jealous) said, putting her head against the door.

What she found odd though, was that she heard moaning coming through the door.

_"Huh? Hey! What are you doing?!"_ The female voice shouted.

_"Just licking your smooth and sweaty pussy. It's so salty and yummy..." _A DIFFERENT female voice purred.

_"No! Please, stop!" _The first female voice pleaded.

"...Yugi, are you hearing what I'm hearing?" Tea said, her tone one of shock.

"...I think so. But I can't believe it..." Yugi said, eyes wide.

"What? What's happening?" Duke asked, unable to take the suspense.

"Listen for yourself," Tea answered, as Duke did just that.

The first female's voice began to moan in pleasure, while tiny, wet sounds could be heard.

_"I can't film with you wiggling around like that..." _Atem's voice said.

_"Film? Film what?!"_ The first female shouted_._

_"On top of sending the photos to a tabloid, we're also webcasting this little performance," _Atem's voice answered, much to the gasping shock of the first female, and the people listening in.

"What the HELL is Atem doing in there?" Duke nearly shouted.

"I don't think I want to know..." Yugi said, unable to believe that his partner would be into...THAT sort of profession.

"Okay, ya got me wantin' ta know now!" Joey said, putting his head against the door, the rest following suit.

_"Hundereds of Thousands of Men are watching you on their PC'S, cocks in hand," _Atem's voice said, sounding evil. _"They're watching you from...up there."_

_"They're...they're watching...?" _The Female 1's voice said, almost in awe.

_"Doesn't that make you hot...?" _Atem's voice said.

"What the...is Atem doing what I THINK he's doing?" Mai said, shocked.

"I didn't figure him the type to do something like that..." Tristan said, just as shocked.

"Shizuka, this isn't something you should be hearing!" Joey said, covering Shizuka's ears. Kaiba did the same with Mokuba.

"I can't believe that my number one rival would do this filith!" Kaiba scowled.

"It sounds like they're starting up again..." Yugi said.

**To be continued...**


End file.
